Una vida normal¿seguro?
by nemuru3003
Summary: 14 años, 14 años y se digna a aparecer el idiota...me dejo luciendo así... algo que no soy realmente...pero ahora no se que hacer, siempre orgullosa de mi, valiente... y me da miedo decir lo que soy ahora a los que son mi familia, y al persona de la que me enamore - Primera historia de Fairy Tail - Hay cupo para uno o dos Oc
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola...bueno aquí les dejo una nueva historia, primera de Fairy Tail. **_

_**Es una idea loca que surgió después de leer el cap. 405 de la manga.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo mi oc. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>.<strong>_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_Ha pasado ya medio año desde que los demonios de Zeref y Tártaros atacaron, y con esto vino su despertar._

_Quien iba a pensar que después de 14 años el muy especial de mi hermano de iba a dignar a aparecer nuevamente. Y yo la muy tonta lo busco. Pero con el motivo de golpearlo hasta que me aburra._

-Vivir una vida normal... si como no

_Llevaba viajando tranquilamente, peguntando sobre lo ocurrido con Tártaros, esa era mi única pista. Después de todo el nunca me dijo donde iría, simplemente desapareció y mas encima me dejo así – Suspiro _

Flash back

-¿¡Que tú qué?! – Dije gritando

-Eso...tengo que irme un tiempo – Dijo de lo más tranquilo mi hermano

-¿Y tu hijo? – Pregunte – Aun no me lo presentas

-Algún día hermanita – Rio

-Y si te vas... ¿Que pasara con él?... ¿Tendré que cuidarlo?

-No... Tu vive tranquila – Suspiro – De hecho tengo que hacer algo... esto es para ti – Señalo un gran olla con un liquido verde

-¿Que es esto?... Huele muy mal

-Solo bébelo idiota – Que amor

Fin Flash Back

_Nunca más le confió en el... luego de beber esa cosa, que por cierto no sabía nada bien, deje de verme como lo que realmente soy. _

-Si cuando lo encuentre...- Hable bajo

-¿Sucede algo Cyrilla-Sama? – Me pregunto mi compañera sentada a mi lado. Una pequeña gatita que conocí solo hace unos 6 años. Ella tiene el pelaje de añil y los ojos negros grandes y expresivos.

-No es nada Eria-chan – Le sonreí

_Como sea... estuve viajando tres meses junto a Erianthe, desde que volví a sentir su energía, y estábamos esta vez en la capital de Fiore. Es el lugar que más me gusta de todo Fiore, siempre tan alegre._

_Y fue justo aquí donde escuche de el por primera vez. _

_Escuche su nombre de parte de un grupo de magos, y luego me entere que ellos estaban en un gremio. Por lo que mi primera parada era ese gremio y reunir información de ellos._

_Pero nunca creí que fuera tan difícil. Su maestro de gremio es un niño, comparado conmigo, y no dejaba de decirme que me uniera al gremio._

-Nunca debí mostrarle mi magia – Suspire

_Mi magia consiste en las bestias, en la invocación de las bestias que se me ocurran, las que pasen por mi cabeza. Simplemente les pongo un nombre y las llamo. Luego de mostrarle eso... no me libre de él hasta que acepte entrar al gremio._

_Aunque al principio solo tenía destinado estar hasta que tenga la información que necesito, pero admito que este ambiente me gano. En todos estos años que llego viajando por el mundo, nunca me había sentido tan a gusto, tan feliz. Gracias a eso no he podido decir adiós, ahora ellos son mi familia._

-¿Como se los digo? – Suspire

-Aun no ha pensado en eso Cyrilla-sama – Afirma Mi pequeña amiga

-No es tan fácil Erian-chan – Reí – A ti te tomo tiempo el aceptarme... ¿No?

-Entonces no es distinto a lo que sucedió conmigo – Me sonrió – Ellos también te aceptaran

-Gracias... Erianthe-chan

_Aun no hablo de mí... ¿Verdad?..._

_Bueno, como se habrán dado cuentas soy una chica, Cosa obvia. No soy alta ni baja, si no que mido lo mismo que el promedio, mi cuerpo...bueno...algo pronunciado con respecto a sus curvas. Mi cabello es largo, hasta más allá de mis rodillas, rosado, un rosa oscuro casi como si fuera rojo, mientras que mis ojos son de un color verde agua. Mis uñas normalmente son negras, pero no es un esmalte, son así desde siempre._

_Y bueno... lo que soy... eso es más complicado._

_Mi nombre significa orgullo, y es una característica mía. Me enorgullezco de mi nombre, de cómo soy, mi edad y que soy._

_Y para contestas a eso... mi nombre es Cyrilla Thirio, soy una chica alegre pero con un carácter potente y firme, aunque eso no evita que de vez en cuando sea una niña pequeña cuando quiero jugarle bromas a alguien. Mi edad...bueno... me veo de 18 años y es la edad que les digo a todos, aunque siendo más sincera...tengo más de 300 años. Y lo que soy... bueno... eso es aun más complicado. Después de todo cuando se lo dije a Erianthe, me tuvo miedo por un tiempo. Ademas eso es justamente lo que tengo que decirles a todos en mi gremio, lo que realmente soy – Suspire como por enésima vez –No puedo llegar y decir_

-Oigan Yukino, Rogue, Sting...adivinen que...Soy un dragón – Sonreí – Como si fuera tan fácil – Me golpee con la mesa

-Cyril... ¿Estas bien? – Me pregunto el rubio extrañado

-Estoy bien... no pasa nada Sting – Reí como tonta –_Y agréguenle a todo lo anterior un pequeño detallito...¡ME ENAMORE DE UN DRAGÓN SLAYER! ...linda ironía...¿no?_

-Bien – Me sonrió y como ya se me izo habito, escondí mi rostro entre mis brazos

-_Te juro Igneel que cuando te encuentre te voy a matar_

...

..

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hasta aquí por ahora<strong>_

_**Algún comentario, sugerencia, alguna pareja, idea o lo que sea...estaré gustosa de saberlo. Así como si alguien quisiera aportar con algún personaje... aunque para eso sería solo el primero que me mandara uno**_

_**Solo tengan encuentra que me demoro un poco en actualizar,...de ante mano me disculpo si me llegara a pasar, Que es algo obvio en mi...¡LO SIENTO!**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Matta ne**_

_**Pd: es un dibujo de Cyrilla **_**: (**** )(nemuru3003).(deviantart).com(/)art/Oc-Cyrilla-Thirio-489777711?ga_submit_new=10%253A1413858095**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos**_

_**Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo del fic**_

_**los personajes no me pertenecen, solo mis dos oc**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**..**_

_**...**_

Capitulo 2

****Hace 3 meses****

-Creo que nunca había estado aquí – Dijo una pequeña gatita mientras miraba cada detalle de la zona

-Pues...esta es la Capital de Fiore – Le dijo una joven peli rosa – ¿Que opinas?

-Es bonita – Sonrió la gatita

-Bien... entonces ¿Que hacemos primero Erianthe?

-Buscar un lugar donde quedarnos – Contesto

-Yo quería comer primero – Hablo deprimida la chica mientras tocaba su estomago

-Entonces vayamos por algo de comer Cyrilla-sama – Sonrió Erianthe

-SI! – Salto la chica

Las dos recién llegadas a la capital comenzaron a andar de un lado a otro, donde veían comida ellas paraban y compraban lo que fuera que sea. Hasta que llegaron a la plaza y ya sin ánimos de nada se sentaron a descansar.

-Creo que comimos de más – Opino Cyrilla

-Yo fui moderada, en cambio usted come como si no hubiera mañana – Le dijo la gatita

-Erian-chan... ¿hasta cuando me vas a tratar tan formal? – Pregunto Cyrilla mientras admiraba el cielo – ya llevamos 6 años viajando juntas, no es necesario que seas así conmigo

-Es costumbre...lo siento – Respondió Erianthe algo triste – Iré por algo de agua – Aviso y salió en buscada de esta

PoV Cyrilla

-Que tranquilidad – _Por eso me gusta la capital... siempre es tan tranquila. Es como cuando estaba con Igneel, las montañas eran muy tranquilas, pero eso fue hace ya 100 años. ¿Donde estas hermano?...Dame algo, una pista, un mensaje... Una señal de humo de tu nariz...¡LO QUE SEA!_

_14 años... llevo 14 años siendo, no, pareciendo humana_._ Aunque admito que ha sido muy divertido, después de todo gracias a eso conocí a Erianthe,... pero cuando te encuentre no te vas a saber de mi ira contenida por esos mismos 14 años – _Ya verás cuando te encuentre

Fin Pov Cyrilla

-CYRILLA-SAMA - Se escucho desde su derecha

Venia la pequeña Erianthe muy agitada, ya casi sin respiración

-Lo...escuche – Dijo sin respiración

-¿Que te paso Erian-chan?... ¿Que escuchaste? – Pregunto Cyrilla preocupada por su estado

-Su nombre... el de Igneel – Le dijo y la joven se sorprendió. Era primera vez durante esos 3 meses que escuchaba algo más de su hermano que no fuera Tártaros.

-¿Donde?... ¿quien dijo su nombre? – Pregunto Cyrilla algo alterada

-De un grupo de magos, estaban comprando unos helados y dijeron su nombre

-Dime donde Erianthe – Tomo a la Exceed en brazos corrió con ella en donde supuestamente estaban los magos. Pero en el lugar ya no había nada - ¿Segura que era aquí? – le pregunto y la miro

-Si, ellos estaban aquí – Respondió algo decepcionada por no haber sido de ayuda – Lo siento

-No te pongas así, es la primera información que tenemos además de Tártaros...así que...Muchas gracias Erianthe – Le acaricia

-¿Que hacemos ahora?

-Preguntar por ellos – Sonrió y se acerco al local de helados – Disculpe – Llamo la atención

-Dígame – Hablo la señora

-Hace unos minutos había un grupo de magos aquí... ¿Verdad? – Pregunto tranquila

-Así es – Afirmo la mujer – Eran magos de Sabertooth

-¿Sabertooth? – Dijeron las dos

-Si... es el segundo mejor gremio de magos en toda Fiore – Volvió a decir la mujer - ¿No los conocen?

-Lo siento... legamos no hace mucho a Fiore – Dijo Erianthe

-No sabemos mucho sobre los Gremios que hay aquí – Agrego Cyrilla - ¿Como llego a Sabertooth?

-Solo debes seguir derecho y cuando veas un gran edificio con un tigre dientes de sable en el techo, ahí es – Sonrió la mujer

-Muchas gracias por su información – Le dijo Erianthe y Cyrilla solo sonrió, para luego ponerse en marcha a Sabertooth

-Espero las acepten – Les grito la mujer muy contenta

-Gracias – Contesto Cyrilla – Bien...vamos por buen camino

-Si – Afirmo la Exceed

Siguieron por la calle que la señora les había dicho y en unos pocos minutos vieron la gran estatua de Sabertooth. Siguieron avanzando y encontraron el gremio.

-Que hermoso es – Opino la gatita y miro a su amiga, quien lucía algo emocionada – Etto...Cyrilla-sama... ¿Esta emocionada por encontrar el gremio o por la estatua?

-Es que... es...tan bonito – Dijo la chica admirando la gran estatua de Sabertooth – Erian-chan... ¿Crees que pueda crear una bestia así?

-Claro... tu magia es la invocación de bestias – Rio la pequeña - ¿Como entraremos?

-No lo sé aun... solo necesitamos la información de Ig... – Decía Cyrilla y se quedo muda de golpe

-¿Sucede algo Cyrilla-sama? – Pregunto su amiga extrañada mientras poco a poco iba bajándola de sus brazos

-Esa energía – Hablo en voz baja

-¿Energía?... ¿Que pasa?

-Weisslogia y Skiadrum – Susurro para sí y luego miro a su amiga – No es nada Erian-chan...Entremos

Las dos entraron al gremio y apenas cruzaron la puerta vieron un espectáculo. Primero Orga cantando a viva voz, un grupo apoyándolo con gritos. Segundo, las mujeres del gremio estaban todas en una mesa algo alejada y otras peleando para que Orga bajara del escenario. Y por ultimo dos chicos al fondo de la sala gritándose el uno al otro y una chica en medio tratando de detenerlos.

-¿Segura que no nos equivocamos de gremio? – Pregunto Erianthe

-Tengo la duda – Rio Cyrilla nerviosa – Disculpa – Le dijo a una chica que estaba cerca - ¿Este es Sabertooth?..¿No?

-Si...es aquí – Sonrió - ¿Quieres hablar con el maestro del gremio?

-Por favor – Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

Pov Cyrilla

-Dame un momento – Me dijo amable y se dirigió donde estaban esos dos chicos gritándose, y la chica al medio de los dos.

Al parecer los tres se sorprendieron y dirigieron su mirada a donde estábamos con Erianthe. Al minuto ellos ya venían donde nosotras, pero no entiendo porque los trae a ellos, si se supone que traería al maestro de gremio.

-El es nuestro maestro – Señalo al rubio

-Mucho gusto... soy Sting Eucliffe – Sonrió el rubio

-¿De verdad...tu eres el maestro de gremio? – _Tengo la duda – _Eres un niño

-¿Un Niño?...Mire quien habla – _Se enojo – _Tengo 19... ¿Tu?

-_¿La real o la que aparento?... – _18 – Respondí apenada

-Eres más pequeña que yo – Volvió a sonreír

-_Si claro... tengo como 300 años mas que tu_

-¿Nos podrías responder algunas preguntas, por favor? – Le dijo Erianthe llamando su atención

-Un Exceed – Dijo un gato al lado de Sting

-Que linda – Dijo la chica que estaba con ellos

-Gracias – Respondió Erian-chan apenada

-¿Eres una Dragón Slayer? – Me pregunto el tercer chico del grupo

-¿Yo? – _Todo lo contrario _– No...Solo soy una maga normal – Reí

-Eres maga... ¿Cual es tu magia? ¿Eres fuerte? ¿Te unirás a Sabertooth? ¿Tengamos una batalla, si? – Me pregunto emocionado Sting mientras se me acercaba

-Etto...yo _– Porque mierda estoy nerviosa, yo no soy así_

_-_Sting-sama, no la asuste – Le dijo la peliblanca retándolo y luego me miro – Disculpa si te molesto. Soy Yukino Aguria

Fin PoV Cyrilla

-Disculpa a Sting, es algo insistente cuando quiere – Dijo el otro chico – Por cierto, mi nombre es Rogue Cheney, el es Frosch, también es un Exceed – Lo señalo – Es un gusto

-Frosch también piensa lo mismo – Sonrió y levando las manos

-yo soy Lector... ¿tu? – Le dijo a la Exceed añil

-Erianthe – Dijo algo bajo y se escondió detrás de Cyrilla

-Disculpa... Erian-chan no tiene una buena relación con los demás Exceed – Dijo Cyrilla mientras le sonreía a Lector

-Lo siento – Le dijo Erianthe al Exceed rojo

-Mi nombre es Cyrilla Thirio – Sonrió

-Y... ¿Cual es tu magia? – Pregunto nuevamente Sting ya más tranquilo

-Las...Invocaciones – Dijo Cyrilla - Las invocaciones de Bestias – Sonrió

-Eso es raro – Hablo Rogue

-¿Les podemos preguntar algo? – Volvió a decir Erianthe

-Claro...Aceptadas – Dijo Sting con una amplia sonrisa

-¿Perdón? – Dijeron todos, ya que ninguno entendía ese "Aceptadas"

-Eso, pueden entrar al gremio – Volvió a decir

-Lo siento...pero no es eso – Le dijo Cyrilla aguantando la risa

-Pero por qué no... Eres fuerte... ¿no? – Hablo con algo de sarcasmo

-Cyrilla-sama es muy muy fuerte – Dijo Erianthe con valor frente a el

-Entonces con mayor razón – Sonrió – Somos el mejor gremio de Fiore, los más fuertes

-La vendedora de helados dijo que eran los segundos – Recordó Cyrilla

-¿Eh?... Bueno si...los segundos – Decía avergonzado – Pero aun así somos fuertes... ¡Únete! – Demando

-Sting no insistas – Le pidió Rogue

-Entonces tengamos una batalla – Hablo nuevamente el rubio – Si gano te unes a Sabertooth

-Cyrilla-Sama te ganara sin ningún problema – Le dijo Erianthe – Ademas que no podrás hacerle ningún rasguño

-Erianthe ya es suficiente – Le dijo Cyrilla algo molesta

-Pero el esta dudando que sea fuerte Cyrilla-sama, y eso no es verdad - Le respondió la Exceed

-Entonces tengamos la batalla, si le hago un rasguño se unen las dos a Sabertooth

-Sting-sama no puede hacer eso si ella no quiere – Le dijo Yukino intentando detener la pelea

-Entonces ella – Apunto a Erianthe – Es mentirosa

-¿Que dijiste? – Pregunto Cyrilla alzando la voz y con evidente enojo

-_Funciono – _Se dijo Sting en su cabeza

-Erianthe aléjalos un poco...a todos – Le pidió a su amiga

-Está bien – Le contesto y tomo la mano de Yukino, Lector, Frosch y Rogue – Por favor... no se muevan – Les pidió y al rededor de ellos aparición un símbolo extraño – _"Transportation"_ – Dijo y en segundo los 2 magos y Exceed estaban al otro lado del gremio junto con los demás miembros

-Sugoi...eso es genial – Hablo Sting al ver la magia de la Exceed añil – ¿esa en tu magia?

-Tú lo dijiste...una batalla – Hablo Cyrilla mientras miraba el piso

-Así es...una batalla – Repitió Sting emocionado y sonriente – Así te unirás a nosotros

-Que así sea – Sonrió Cyrilla y desapareció de la vista de todos para aparecer al lado de Sting con su mano sobre el pecho del chico – _"Estrangula y envenena...Sephira" –_ Pronuncio y de su mano salió una gran serpiente azul que atrapó a Sting

-¿Que es eso? – Pregunto Rufus

-La gran bestia del océano, la Serpiente de agua, Sephira – Le dijo Erianthe

-"_Hakuryu no tsume_ " – Anuncio Sting y ataco a la serpiente, provocando que esta lo soltara

-_Lo siento Cyrilla-sama – _Dijo una voz en el ambiente, por lo que supusieron que era la serpiente, ya que se fue al lado de la chica y agacho la cabeza

-No pasa nada Sephira...gracias – Sonrió Cyrilla

-Así que eso la invocación de bestias – La miro Sting mientras se tomaba los hombros adoloridos – Tienes que unirte...definitivamente tiene que entrar al gremio

-No lo hare – Contesto la chica

-Bien...es mi turno – Rio Sting – _"Hakuryu no Hoko" – _La ataco

-_"Ven aquí gran guardias... Goltus" – _Pronuncio Cyrilla cuando el rugido de Sting estaba en frente de ella, solo a unos centímetros y provocando una gran nube de polvo

-Bien...gane – Dijo el Rubio contento – Ahora te unirás

-Aplástalo...Goltus – Ordeno la peli rosa en un grito y una gran mano cayó sobre Sting

-¡Sting-kun! – Grito lector

-Estoy bien...lo esquive a tiempo – Dijo a un lado de la mano gigante – Pero ¿Que es eso?

-El gran guardia del bosque, el golem de piedra, Goltus – Le respondió Cyrilla – Estas son mis bestias...Maestro – Lo miro

-¿Maestro? – Pregunto Rogue - ¿Por que le dijo maestro?

-Era un rasguño – Volvió a decir la chica y quito un mechón de su cabello que cubría su rostro – Realmente eres fuerte – se aproximo al rubio – Ganaste...eres el primero que lo logra – extendió su mano – Me uniré a Sabertooth – Sonrió

-¿La rasguño? – Hablo Erianthe

-Sting-kun es increíble – Dijo Lector feliz

-¿No quiere que lo muerda Cyrilla-sama? – Pregunto Sephira a su lado

-No está bien... fue justo

-Como diga – Hablo el golem – Nos retiramos

-¿De verdad no hay problema? – Pregunto Yukino dudosa de todo lo que había ocurrido

-Lo siento Cyrilla-sama...no debí haber apostado

-No pasa nada Erian-chan, será divertido – Le sonrió

-Entonces...Bienvenida a Sabertooth Cyrilla – Le dijo Rogue y le dio la mano

-Gracias – Correspondió – Pueden llamarme Cyril

-Como digas Cyril – Sonrió Sting – Iré por el símbolo de gremio... ya vuelvo y no te escapes – Le dijo a la peli rosa

-Etto...Cyril-sama... ¿tienen donde quedarse?

-La verdad no – Miro a Erianthe

-Llegamos esta mañana a la capital, aun debemos buscar algo – Agrego la Exceed

-Pero pueden quedarse aquí... ¿No? – Dijo Lector mirando a los dos magos

-Si...hay suficiente espacio para que se queden – Contesto Rogue

-Gracias – Dijo Erianthe – Y etto... ¿está bien que el salga solo? – Le pregunto a Rogue indicando a Frosch, quien salía persiguiendo una mariposa hacia las afueras del gremio

-ALTO FROSCH! –Lo llamo – Yukino...muéstrales una habitación

-Claro Rogue-sama – Rio la peliblanca – Por aquí – indico a las dos nuevas integrantes

Yukino las llevo al interior de Sabertooth, donde están todas las habitaciones, mientras que Lector se fue a buscar a su compañero. En el camino Yukino les iba hablando de sus miembros y explicando unas cosas básicas del gremio.

-Esta será su Habitación Cyrilla-sama – Le dijo Yukino entregándole una llave – La mía esta dos puertas hacia la derecha de aquí

-Muchas gracias Yukino – Le dijo la peli rosa, quedando solo ella y la Exceed en la habitación

-De verdad lo siento – Le dijo Erianthe a los minutos de quedar en la habitación

-No pasa nada – Le contesta – Es mejor así...solo nos quedaremos para saber sobre Igneel

-Está bien – Suspiro Erianthe – Pero... ese rasguño fue a propósito... ¿verdad?

-¿La verdad?...no

-¿Que? – Pregunto sorprendida – Pero...nadie lo ha hecho antes... ¿Como?

-Hay dos razones – Suspiro Cyrilla – Primero...el si es fuerte – Se apoyo en la ventana – Y la segunda...es un Dragón Slayer...sus ataques son como los de un dragón, y solo un dragón puede hacerle daño a otro

-Entonces fue real – Suspiro Erianthe - ¿Cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos?

-Hasta que obtengamos la información...luego nos iremos de aquí

-Etto...sé que no debo decir algo como esto a una mujer pero...Le vendría bien un baño Cyrilla-sama, está completamente sucia por la pelea

-Tienes razón – Afirmo viendo su ropa – Iré a bañarme entonces... ¿Vienes conmigo? – Le pregunto

-No gracias...no me gusta el agua – Respondió Erianthe con desagrado

-Vamos Erian-chan...solo un poco – Le dijo acercándose – Tenemos que sacarte ese vestido

-No gracias – Corrió lejos de su amiga – Vaya usted a bañarse

PoV Sting

-_Vaya que me duele la espalda...esa serpiente me apretó mucho. Pero funciono, una provocación y ya estábamos peleando – _Reí – _Petarate Fairy Tail que tenemos nueva maga, y su magia es rara._

_-_Sting-kun ya lo encontró – Me dijo Lector con el timbre del gremio en sus mano

-Gracias – Le dije sonriente – Ahora hay que ir y ponerles la marca de Sabertooth – Salí de la oficina, pero no las encontré en el salón principal - ¿Donde están?

-Yukino las llevo a una habitación – Me dijo Rogue

-Entonces hay que ir por ellas – Le dije caminando hacia los dormitorios

-Estas muy emocionado

-Frosch piensa igual – Rio

-Un poco...visto lo fuerte que es, nunca había visto esa magia

-Es muy rara – Opino Lector – Igual que a de Erianthe

-Ahí esta Yukino – Dije viendo como ella venia por el pasillo – Yukino... ¿Donde están las dos?, es por el timbre – Se lo mostré

-Los llevo – Sonrió

Durante el camino hablamos sobre la magia de bestias, y la verdad es que ninguno sabia de ella. Así que quizás nadie más sabe de ella, y eso es bueno, una maga que solo Sabertooth tiene.

-Oye Sting – Me llamo Rogue

-¿Dime?

-Lo planeaste todo... ¿no? – Me pregunto

-¿Planear? – Repitió Yukino

-Si...la provoco para que así aceptara la batalla – Le aclaro Rogue

-Siempre hace eso Sting-sama – Rio la Maga celestial

_-Es verdad...con Natsu-san siempre funciona – _Reí solo para mí - ¿Aquí es? – Les pregunte

-Si...esa es – Respondió Yukino

-Bien – me pare en frente tronando mis dedos – Aquí vamos – Abrí de golpe - ¡CYRIL! – Grite... y ahora que arrepentido me siento de haber entrado así como así

-St...Sting – Dijo bajo

-_Esta...esta...¡ESTA DESNUDA!...¿Que hago?...no la miro, si eso...mira la pared Sting, la pared, aunque...parece que viene saliendo de la ducha y...no está mal...y...¡QUE NO LA MIRES!, ya se...retrocede y sale de aquí...no la mires por nada del mundo...no lo hagas, ¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO HICIERAS!_

_-¿_Pasa algo Sting-sama? – Me pregunto Yukino y me puse frente a ella desesperadamente para que no viera a la peli rosa

-¿Erianthe?... ¿Donde está Cyrilla? – _Cuando paso Rogue_

-En...en el baño – Dijo Nerviosa y me miro.

-_No le digas – _Roge

-Entonces habrá que esperarla – Hablo Lector

-Y si mejor la esperamos en salón principal – _Creo que soné nervioso_

-Tu eras el que estaba más desesperado - Me dijo Rogue

-Bueno si...pero, está ocupada así que...sería mejor esperarla – _Volví a sonar nervioso_

_-_Cyrilla-sama ¿Está todo bien? – Le pregunto Yukino

-Mas o menos – Respondió a través de la puerta – Etto...Yukino, ¿Podrías pasarme mi ropa? – Saco una mano y la señalo

-¿Donde está?

-Al borde de la cama – Le indico – Me iba a vestir y Sting entro –_Estoy muerto_

_-_¿Que hizo Sting? – Le pregunto Rogue y comenzaron a salir sombras de su mano – _Definitivamente estoy muerto_

_-_Los espero afuera – Anuncie y fui a la puerta su no ser por Rogue que me tomo el hombro

-¿Que hiciste? – _Se enojo...Rogue se enojo_

Fin PoV Sting

Luego del pequeño accidente, Rogue comenzó a perseguir a Sting por todo el gremio, dejando todo un desastre, que no solo quedo en el pasillo de los dormitorios, sino que también se paso a donde estaban todos. Detras de ellos, venían las dos magas, Cyrilla ya vestida, tratando de detenerlos y los 3 Exceed miraban desde la puerta a la sala, siendo los dos responsables, Erianthe y Lector, los que sujetaban a Frosch para que noo se metiera e medio.

En otras palabras...las dos recién ya parecían completamente miembros de Sabertooth.

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Espero les haya gustado<strong>_

_**¿Algun comentario?...¿algo?**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Matta ne!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yamiko: Nemu no esta aqui...**_

_**Kaori: se escondió por ser una irresponsable**_

_**Nemuru: mentira...recién termine el año de universidad, ahora tengo tiempo para escribir**_

_**Aimi: mentira...te queda un Examen**_

_**Cyrilla: es Topografía...lo hace en su casa por el computador**_

_**Nemuru: exacto...**_

_**Yamiko: los personajes no le pertenecen, solo sus Oc**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

...

..

.

PoV Cyrilla

De mi llegada han pasado exactamente 3 meses, y en esos meses me he olvidado completamente de mi hermano. Ni siquiera he obtenido algo de información sobre él.

Aunque si he sabido cosas que no me esperaba. Como lo ocurrido en los juegos mágicos, como Sting llego a ser el maestro de gremio y lo que el anterior le hizo a Lector. Si algo así le pasara a Erianthe, probablemente ya habría destruido todo la cuidad por mi ira.

También en el tiempo que llevo aquí me he hecho muy amiga de Yukino, pero aun no logro que me quite el "Sama" cada vez que me habla, aunque por lo que veo es así con todos. Salimos algunas veces a trabajos juntas y cada vez que lo hacemos intento adelantarme a nuestro querido maestro de gremio. Cada vez que eso ocurre comienza a hacer un berrinche y Rogue termina llevándoselo lejos para que no nos siga.

Por otro lado Erianthe se ve muy contenta, nunca imagine que volvería a convivir con un Exceed, Lector y Frosch son muy buenos con ella.

-Que aburrimiento – Suspire

-Entonces ve a una misión – Escuche a mi lado de sorpresa provocando que me asustara

-¡¿Desde cuando estas ahí?! – Pregunte casi en un grito

-Ha estado embobado mirándote como media hora – Respondió Orga al otro lado del gremio

-¡No es verdad! – Le respondió Sting algo alterado a lo que solo reí

-Y ya comenzamos – Suspiro Rogue sentado al frente mío

-¿Por que comenzamos? – Pregunte aun riendo

-Ahora va a ir con Orga, van a discutir y luego se va a ir a encerrar a la oficia del gremio gritando que nada que lo que dijo es verdad – Le contesto

-Hoy no lo hare – Hablo Sting y se sentó a mi lado – Como sea... haz un trabajo o algo para que no aburras, llegaron muchos esta mañana – Me sonrió

-Así... ¿Alguno que te interesa? – Le pregunte inocente

-Claro – Contesto sonriente, mientras Rogue se golpeaba la frente con la mano – Es sobre eliminar a un monstro que está causando problemas a un poblado cerca de las montañas

-Así – Sonrió nuevamente y me reí

-¿Por qué te ríes? – Me pregunto Sting sin entender nada

-Sting-kun siempre caes en lo mismo – Suspiro Lector quien se acerco a nosotros junto con Erianthe y Frosch

-¿Siempre caigo en qué? – Se quedo pensando unos segundos y... – Ni se te ocurra Cyril

-Muy tarde...Ya la tome – Le dije mostrándole el anuncio – ¿Erian-chan vamos?

-¡SI! – Salto a mis brazos – ¿Pero está bien ir solas?

-Es un buen punto – Me quede pensando y realmente tenia razón, no recuerdo bien ese lugar, en 14 años nunca fui allá – el problema es que Yukino no está para acompañarnos

-Pero puede venir alguien más – Miro al gremio

-Yo voy – Salto Sting – No voy a dejar que esta vez te quedes con el trabajo que yo quería

-Tu no vas a ninguna parte – Le dijo Minerva detrás de el

-Pero – Intento alegar

-Tienes muchas cosas que hacer, hay muchos documentos que mando el consejo que debes firmar hoy para enviarlos de vuelta – Le recordó y luego me miro – Llévate a Aten contigo

-Es cierto... el viene de esas zonas, las debe conocer mejor que cualquiera – Agrego Rogue

-Estas de acuerdo Aten-kun – Le grite y este en un segundo llego a mi lado

-Por supuesto Cyril-chan – Respondió con una saludo militar

Aten es un chico de 17 años de cabellos blancos y ojos verdes, mas alto que yo. El viene del desierto así que sus ropas siempre son claras, y por lo mismos su magia es Sand Maker.

-¿Te importa si me robo un par de días Orga? – Le pregunte

-No mientras lo traigas completo – Rio – No quiero perder a mi compañero de escenario

-Bien...entonces vámonos – Dijo Erianthe alegre y caminando fuera del Gremio

-Nos vemos – Me despedí con una sonrisa

-No se preocupen...yo la cuido – Dijo Aten orgulloso de si

Fin Pov Cyrilla

-Tenemos que tomar el tren que nos lleva al sureste de Fiore, hasta la estación de Fain y así llegaremos bien ha Montan – Explicaba Aten

-Entonces estamos a tiempo, ya está por salir el tren que nos llevaría hacia allá – Le dijo Erianthe Avanzando hacia la estación

Una vez dentro de tren tomaron asiento tranquilamente mientras esperaban a llegar.

-Esto es emocionante – Dijo Aten mirando hacia la ventana

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto Cyrilla con extrañeza

-El ir contigo a una misión... Yukino-chan dice que eres muy hábil y las veces que has ido a trabajos con Orga el siempre vuelve con alguna historia emocionante – Contesto

-Pero tu también eres muy hábil Aten, has ganado mucha fama en poco tiempo

-Si pero aun así no creo ser tan fuerte – Se deprimió

-Levanta el ánimo Aten-san – Sonrió Erianthe – A Cyrilla-sama también tuvo que entrenar duro para ser tan fuerte como has escuchado, todos lo hacen así

-Erian-chan, eres muy sabia – Rio Nuevamente – Ya estamos llegando

-No recordaba que fuera así – Dijo Cyrilla inconscientemente

-Pero que yo recuerde siempre ha sido así – Rio Aten – Por más de 20 años es así

-Ya veo...lo siento – Dijo la chica nerviosa

-Casi casi Cyrilla-sama – Le susurro Erianthe

-Lo siento, me deje llevar – Le respondió

Una vez bajaron, sitiaron la característica temperatura de la zona. Una oleada de aire caliente los abrazo apenas salieron del tren. En este lugar las temperaturas siempre eran elevadas, hasta en invierno. Prácticamente no existía el verano en esta zona.

-Bien por donde comenzamos – Dijo Aten comenzando a caminar, pero se detuvo cuando vio la chica fue en la dirección contraria

-¿Sucede algo Cyrilla-sama? – Pregunto Erianthe

-La verdad si... ¿Me pregunto que hará Minerva contigo cuando vea que no estás en el gremio? – Pregunto en dirección a unas cajas apiladas

-Te dije que se daría cuentas – Dijo Rogue saliendo de entre las sombras con Frosch en sus brazos

-¿Que hacen aquí? – Pregunto Aten

-Sting-kun quiso venir y no lo íbamos a dejar solo – Les contesto Lector asomándose

-Mal perdedor – Bufo Cyrilla

-Tu me engañaste – Se paro en frente de ella - ...De nuevo

-No es mi culpa que siempre caigas en lo mismo – Le respondió – Llevo como 2 meses haciendo lo mismo y aun no te das cuenta

-Y eso que – Respondió el rubio

-Ya comenzaron – Suspiro Rogue

-¿Que dices si comenzamos a caminar Rogue-san? – Le dijo Aten

-Estoy de acuerdo – Sonrió

-Frosch piensa lo mismo – Dijo el Exceed contento

Así los tres se fueron rumbo al poblado, dejando a los otros dos magos peleando y sus respectivos Exceed tratando de detenerlos

-No me voy a esforzar más – Dijo Erianthe

-Sting-kun y Cyril cada vez parecen más una pareja de recién casados – Rio Lector llamando la atención de los dos con su pequeño comentario

-Eso no es verdad – Le dijo la maga

-Concuerdo con ella – La señalo el rubio

-Menos mal que pueden ponerse en algo de acuerdo – Suspiraron los dos Exceed

-¿Y Rogue? – Pregunto Sting

-El y Aten se fueron hace unos minutos – Respondió Lector

-Par de idiotas – Hablo Cyrilla – Ya no importa...andando Sting, no que tanto querías hacer este trabajo – Le dijo dándole la espalda y comenzado a caminar

-Claro – Sonrió y se apresuro a llegar a su lado al igual que los dos gatitos

El trabajo que les pedían es si no era muy complicado, pero como involucraba una pelea contra un ser extraño, era muy bien pagada. Aunque la pelea era lo que más les importaba.

El alcance del pueblo les explico que se trataba, y todo comenzó unos meses atrás cuando comenzó a desaparcar las reservas de agua.

Para la zona, el agua era una de las cosas más importante, ya que al ser runa zona calurosa, esta era muy escasa y debían almacenarla para que así durara más. Pero si esta comenzaba a desaparecer era un peligro para su supervivencia.

Sobre quienes se la llevaban, tenían una pequeña idea. Hace unos días, antes de enviar la solicitud, hubo una persona que logro ver de quienes se trataban. La descripción que les dio fue sobre un ser extraño que media unos 2metros y medio de alto con los brazos largos como un gorila, una gran musculatura, unas grandes orejas como conejo y ojos dorados sin pupila, el problema es que no era uno solo, si no que eran 6 de ellos, pero los otro 5 tenían los ojos de color rojo. Luego de esa la mujer que lo vio se desmayo pero no sabe cómo es que llego a si casa después de eso.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que sean Aten? – Pregunto Rogue

-La verdad no, nunca había oído de ellos – Respondió

-Entonces quizás no sean de por aquí – Le dijo Cyrilla

-si ellos aparecen de noche, quizás quiere decir que no les gusta la luz del sol – Dijo Sting

-Eso quiere decir que quizás sean sensibles a ella – Agrego Rogue – Habrá que salir de casería en la noche

-Pero si tiene orejas de conejo, quiere decir que de día se ocultan en una madriguera, y si además miden tanto, dudo que esas madrigueras pasen desapercibido – Les dijo Cyrilla

-Pero estamos rodeados de arena – Dijo Aten – Amenos que...bajen directamente de la montaña

-Puede ser...pero aun así se encuentra muy lejos de aquí – Hablo Rogue pensativo

-Los conejos saltan, saltan y saltan – Canto Frosch en la ventana de la habitación donde se quedaban mientras dibujada en ella

-Eso es... eres un genio Frosch – Le dijo Erianthe

-¿Frosch lo es? – Preguntaron todos los magos con complete extrañeza

-Esta segura de eso Erianthe...es Frosch del que estamos hablando – Le dijo Lector

-Claro... si ellos son como conejos, además de hacer madrigueras, son buenos saltadores – Le dijo

-Entiendo...y si eso es cierto eso quiere decir que con unos cuantos saltos ellos van y vuelve desde el bosque – Termino Aten la idea de Erianthe

-Entonces el plan es ir a investigar al bosque de día y luego en la noche los cazamos – Finalizo Sting

Sin tiempo que perder fueron a bosque, que estaba a unos 20 kilómetros de distancia del límite del pueblo.

Una vez allí, impresionaron la zona en y como suponían, habían algunos agujeros, y huellas algo grandes para ser de un simple animal.

-Cyrilla-sama hay un ruido extraño – Le dijo Erianthe

-Si...viene más arriba – Contesto – Iré a ver... ve a decirle al resto Erian-chan

-Está bien – Le contesto y salió a buscar al resto

-"_Protectora invisible, Bileira" – _Llamo la chica y una figura femenina de aire de formo a su lado – Mantente cerca

-_como diga –_ Respondió

Cyrilla avanzo hacia la cima y no mucho después encontró el núcleo del ruido. Solo a un metro de ella se encontraba exactamente lo que la mujer había descrito, un ser grande, con orejas de conejo y los brazos muy largos, solo que este estaba tirado en el piso con lo que parecía ser una herida grave en su vientre, además de rasguños en sus piernas y brazos.

Sin pensarlo mucho se acerco a él y este abrió los ojos. Por lo que comprobó que este individuo era el que vio la mujer, aquel que tenía los ojos dorados.

Al principio este intento levantarse y cayó a causa de la misma herida, por lo que simplemente se entrego al "Enemigo"

-Bileira, vigila que no haya ninguno como el cerca y avísame cuando los demás estén por llegar aquí – Le ordeno

-_Como ordene –_ Respondió y se disipo en el aire

-No te muevas, vas a desangrarte si lo haces – Le dijo

-_No me digas que hacer, que sabe una humana como tu –_ Respondió en una especie de gruñido que según el nadie entanda salvo su especie

-No por que seas una bestia mestiza, quiere decir que tengas la resistencia de las dos – Le contesto

-_Y eso que ti...espera...Me entendiste... ¿Como me entendiste? – _Pregunto mirándola con sorpresa

-Eres una bestia, pero en ti no veo la sed de sangre ni la ira que mucho tienen y que percibo en este bosque – Sonrió – Conozco a cada bestia que existe aquí...después de todo, yo las cree

-_¿Que tú qué? - _ Dijo mas sorprendido – _Eso es imposible...si fuera así, eso quiere decir que tu..._

_-Cyrilla-sama, Erianthe ya está cerca junto con sus compañeros – _Le aviso Bileira

-Está bien – Le dijo y luego miro al herido para extender su mano sobre el – "_Cura sus heridas, mi querida hada de sanación, Yaini" –_ Llamo nuevamente a una bestia y es unos segundos la herida que tenía el mestizo desapareció

-_Entonces...realmente tu eres - _ Decía poniéndose de pie

-Vete de aquí...tu no mereces que te cacen, estoy segura que no has hecho nada malo – Le sonrió

-_Useg...ese es mi nombre –_ Le dijo mientras se iba

-¡Cyril!... ¿hallaste algo? – Pregunto Sting llegando a su lado

-Algo así – Sonrió

-¿Que cosa? – Le dijo Aten

-Después de las explico – Comenzó a caminar montaña abajo

Una vez llegada la noche, los cuatro magos salieron a patrullar. Cyrilla les conto que eran una especia de bestia mestiza llamada Gorazu, claro que omitiendo su conversación con uno de ellos.

Eran pasados los 2 de la mañana y ya se proponían volver a dormir algo para el día siguiente, cuando se escucho un gran estruendo a unas calles del lugar, para después ver unas figuras saltando por el pueblo.

-Ahí están – Grito Sting y salió tras ellos

-Aten ¿Puedes hacer algo para detenerlos? – Le dijo Rogue mientras él y los demás corrian tras Sting

-Claro...este es mi mejor escenario – Sonrió y se adelanto a todos, llegando al techo de una cada con vista hacia el bosque - ¡SAND MAKER, ESTADIO! - Grito y poso sus manos frente a él creando así, como su nombre lo decía, un estadio de donde los seres extraños no podan salir_ -_ Ahora los tenemos – les dijo frente a 6 Gorazu, a lo que uno de ellos solo gruño

-Si es que ese dijo algo...no le entendí – Hablo Lector en las "Gradas" junto a los demás Exceed

-¿Sabes que dijo Cyril? – Pregunto Rogue

-Si...se pregunto por qué hay magos y nadie le aviso – Respondió

-Entonces el debe ser el líder – Dedujo Rogue

-Entonces a ¡el! – Hablo Sting y se lanzo al ataque seguido por los otros tres magos.

Eran cuatro contra cuatro, ya que el líder y otro Gorazu se quedaron viendo. Si bien ellos no eran muy fuertes, tenían una gran resistencia y aun después de varios ataques, ninguno caía. Y a causa de que la pelea era tan constante ninguno de los magos de dio cuenta como poco a poco el líder comenzó a acercarse a los tres Exceed.

Una vez que los tuvo solo lanzo un fuerte gruñido llamando la atención de todos, deteniendo así las batallas

-FROSCH – Grito Rogue

-QUITA TUS MANOS DE LECTOR – Dijo Sting

-Nos descuidamos – Dijo Aten molesto con sigo mismo

-¿Sephira...puedes llegar a el? – Le pregunto mientras esta estaba detrás de ella

-_Lo siento, se me es imposible llegar antes de que el haga algo _– Respondió

-¿Que hacemos? – Pregunto Aten que al igual que los demás veía como los Gorazu comenzaban a juntarse

Una vez que todos llegaron a lado de su líder y se preparaban para escapar, sucedió algo que i ellos se esperaban. Aquel Gorazu que estaba anteriormente al lado del líder y no ataco, se posiciono a su lado y de un solo golpe logro hacer que soltara a los tres Exceed, tomándolos él y saltando frente a los 4 magos de Sabertooth y dejando a los tres gatitos libre, llegando detrás de sus compañeros.

Los demás Gorazu gruñían en señal de molestia e irá a su compañero, y los magos lo miraban sin creer lo que este hizo por ellos.

-Gracias Useg – Le dijo Cyrilla con una sonrisa a que el levanto la cara y le devolvió una sonrisa para luego arrodillarse frente a ella

-_Debo agradécele de alguna manera – _Hablo, cosa que ella solamente entendió

-No hay nada que agradecer... eres una bestia y debo protegerte – Le acaricio la cabeza - ¿Quieres quedarte a mi lado, como Sephira y los demás?

-_Si me lo permite_

-Entonces...bienvenido...Useg, Uno de los 5 grandes generales – Beso su frente y este se levanto orgulloso volteándose a los demás de su especia. – Sephira...no te contengas, Useg... demuéstrale que tan fuerte eres

-_Como diga Cyrilla-sama_ – Dijeron a la vez y los atacaron

Seguido a ellos atacaron tanto Sting como Rogue y Aten. Solo que esta vez, acabar con ellos fue mas fácil que antes.

A la mañana siguiente, después de recibir la paga por el trabajo, estaban en la estación esperando a que el tren llegara, mientras aun interrogaban a la chica del grupo

-Entonces lo encontraste y curaste por qué no sentiste nada malo en el – Resumió Aten

-Y eso porque es una bestia – Termino Rogue

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes? – Le pregunto Sting

-Por qué no era necesario, en que iba a cambia la situación – Suspiro aburrida por las tantas preguntas que ya le habían echo – Por cierto... el doctor del pueblo me dio esto para los dos

-Para nosotros – Dijeron los dos Dragón Slayer a la vez

-¿Que es? – Pregunto Lector

-Son para que duerman durante el viaje y no se mareen – Les contesto sonriente

-A soñar y soñar – Canto Frosch imitando la sonrisa de Cyrilla

-Bien...dame – Le exigió Sting

-Nos seas bruto – Lo regaño Rogue y los dos tomaron una pastilla

Cuando el tren llego y el grupo subió, no paso ni un minuto y los dos Dragón Slayer ya estaban por vomitar. Pero a los pocos minutos ya estaban profundamente dormidos a causa de la medicina. Lector y Frosch estaban junto a ellos de la misma manera y Aten también había caído en los brazos de Morfeo. Dejando a si a la dragón y Exceed femenina solas.

-¿Sucede algo Erian-chan? – Pregunto la chica

-Etto...si... vera yo – Decía nerviosa

-No te pongas así, dime

-Está bien... ¿Cual es su verdadero nombre Cyrilla-sama?

-¿Qué? – Pregunto Asombrada

-Es que hace unos días encontré un libro de dragones en la biblioteca de la capital cuando acompañe a Minerva-sama a comprar y buscando algo información, no encontré nada de usted, pero sí de los demás dragones que me ha nombrado, como su hermano – Explico

-Ya veo...pero mi nombre sigue siendo el mismo – miro hacia fuera del tren – Solo cambia su traducción – Volvió a mirar a su amiga

-Pero no encontré a nadie con el nombre de Cyrilla Thirio

-Cyrilla significa "Orgullo" y Thirio es "bestia" - Le explico – Por lo que mi nombre seria "Orgullo de bestia"

-Pero tampoco había un nombre como ese – Alego la pequeña

-¿Y había algún nombre que digiera Iumentis Superbia?

-Si...es un nombre raro por eso lo recuerdo

-Eso significa lo mismo – Sonrió – Iumentis es "bestias" y Superbia "Orgullo"... ¿ves?

-¿Así de simple? – Pregunto son asombro

-Si – Rio – Ya estamos por llegar, será mejor despertarlos

-Solo a Aten...si despierta a Sting-san y Rogue-san, tendrá que aguantar su "enfermedad"

-Muy cierto – rio

Una vez que llegaron, y después de que los dos Dragón Slayer calmaran sus mareos, fueron rumbo al gremio, donde Sting rogaba que no estuviera Minerva, si no habría más problemas. Pero aun así no se salvo del regaño de ella.

Al día siguiente todos despertaron como era habitual, se encontraba el gremio completo tomado desayuno en el gran salón. Todo hasta que Sting apareció en la sala y salto hacia una de las grandes ventanas que daban hacia las afueras de la capital.

-¿Que le paso ahora? – Pregunto Cyrilla

-No lo se...Sting-sama no es así – Contesto Yukino igual que la peli rosa

-¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! – Salió Aten gritando desde el pasillo de los dormitorios

-¿Que paso Aten? – Pregunto Orga

-Rogue-san lleva sonriendo como nunca lo hace desde que salió de su habitación – Contesto alarmado mientras Rogue entraba con una amplia sonrisa

-Díganme por favor que Acnologia no volvió – Hablo Minerva con sarcasmo

-Claro que no...Es mejor que eso – Dijo Sting bajando, quedando frente a todos

-¿Seria bueno que Acnologia volviera? – Pregunto Rufus

-Bueno...no, pero es una buena noticia – Dijo Rogue acercándose a Sting

-¿Que es? – Pregunto Yukino

-Nuestros padres, Weisslogia y Skiadrum vendrán al gremio – Sonrió Sting lo que dejo al gremio completo son palabras

-Mierda – Dijo Cyrilla para si entre nerviosa, porque podrán descubrirla, y ansiosa, ya que hace mas de 20 años que no los veía. – Estoy Muerta – Suspiro

.

..

...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>a quienes lean el fic, realmente siento la demora. <strong>__**en realidad he actualizado solo un fic en como 2 meses. **__**pero ahora si tengo tiempo, aunque no prometo nada.**_

_**ahora tenemos un nuevo integrante en el fic... Aten-kun...y el dueño de este es...**_giotto15x _** ...¡Bienvenido!**_

_**si alguien mas desea aportar su pequeño granito, bienvenido sea**_

_**gracias por leer...**_

_**Matta ne!**_


End file.
